Eterno amor
by MahTaisho123
Summary: Kagome estava casada a um tempo com Inuyasha, mais esse se encontrava constantemente viajando. Kagome então é feriada por um Youkai, e está a bera da morte. O amor de Inuyasha então, a salvará? One-shot.


Hoje faz 6 anos que derrotamos Naraku, e 3 anos que eu voltei para Era Feudal. Estou casada com Inuyasha, Miroku e Sango tem 3 filhos maravilhosos,e Shippo estava treinando num templo longe do nosso vilarejo. Tudo andava na mais calma harmonia. Eu ainda não tive filhos, quer dizer, eu quero muito, mais o Inuyasha não quer dar esse passo grandioso ainda, nós tivemos nossa primeira vez a 1 ano, e ele não entendeu o porque do sangue, e o porque da dor, eu tentei explicar pra ele que era normal uma mulher sangrar no começo, e doer, mais ele não me deu ouvidos, e disse que era culpa dele, e que nunca deveria ter me tocado desse jeito, desde então, ele nunca mais ultrapassou os limites, mesmo eu pedindo. Com o tempo ele foi ficando mais forte, até começar a viajar para ajudar outros vilarejos.

Inuyasha se tornou o Youkai mais poderoso da Era Feudal depois da morte de Naraku, quer dizer o meio youkai mais poderoso. Ele "assumiu" o lugar de seu pai. O Supremo Inuno Taisho. Desde então, ele sempre viaja, sempre esta combatendo, e quase nunca tem tempo pra mim. Nesse grande tempo em que eu ficava sozinha, aproveitei para aperfeiçoar todas as técnicas de sacerdotisa, hoje a Kaede fala, que eu sou melhor do que a Kikyo foi. Mas isso não me deixa feliz, pois não tenho ele comigo. Vejo sempre nos olhos dele uma certa distancia, e isso faz meu coração sangrar muito. Mas sempre disfarço, pois não quero preocupar ele com meus sentimentos tolos. Como ele já disse diversas vezes, eu sei que ele me ama, mais sei que sente inseguro de abrir seu coração outra vez. Eu não luto contra Youkais mais, a não ser de extrema necessidade, eu também não uso roupas de sacerdotisa, pois não quero ser uma cópia da Kikyo. Adotei meu próprio estilo nessa Era.

Acordei com pequenos raios de sol batendo no meu rosto, abri um sorriso instantaneamente, estava sonhando com Inuyasha, e que ele tinha voltado para casa. Abri meus olhos, e olhei para o lado, e eu levei uma onda de tristeza ao perceber que ele ainda não havia voltado para casa. Fazia 2 semanas exatas que ele havia saído numa missão, e não deu sinais de vida até agora. Levantei com um desanimo maior, eu andava muito triste, e pouco conversava com os outros. Fui lavar meu rosto, e logo em seguida vesti meu Kimono Rosa, era lindo, o Inuyasha havia me dado a 2 anos esse kimono. Eu tinha vários kimonos, apesar de não ligar muito para isso, mais usava-os para ficar bonita para ele.

Abri a porta da cabana que o Inuyasha construiu para nós, e sai. Queria dar uma volta, refrescar a cabeça, e ver se o tempo passava mais depressa de agora em diante. Comecei a caminhar por um trilha que estava ficando familiar para mim ultimamente. Era uma clareira, aonde era o meu refúgio, passava horas ali, pensando, e chorando em silêncio muita das vezes. Cheguei lá, e dei um sorriso entristecido, sentei no chão, e comecei a brincar com pequenas flores que estavam nascendo no local.

- Quando você vai voltar em Inuyasha? – Sussurrei

Sorri ao ver uma borboleta roxa pousar na minha mão, era diferente, nunca havia visto uma borboleta tão linda, era toda roxa, com tons rosas pela asa. Sorri para ela.

- Faça ele abrir seu coração para mim...- Falei para a borboleta, na esperança dela realizar o meu desejo. Logo em seguida ela saiu voando, e eu a fiquei olhando até sumir de vista. Levantei com um suspiro, e fui tomando o caminho de casa novamente, mais eu estava tão distraída que não vi um galho no chão, e acabei tropeçando e caindo no chão. Foi nessa hora que eu senti uma dor rasgar minha barriga, olhei para baixo e vi uma Youkai planta, eu tinha aprendido sobre elas, são inofensivas se não mexer com elas, quando caímos por cima delas, como eu agora, elas abrem os espinhos tóxicos.

Entrei em desespero ao ver tanto sangue, e certamente o veneno estava sendo penetrado no meu sangue. Não demoraria muito para paralizar meus músculos, usei meus poderes de sacerdotisa e consegui me livrar do espinho, me levantei com muita dificuldade, senti a tontura vindo, e vi que se não agisse rápido eu não conseguiria voltar pra casa, coloquei a mão na barriga, tentando conter o sangue, e comecei a andar rápido pro vilarejo, não demorou muito para eu avistar a casa da senhora Kaede, ela estava na porta mexendo em uns vasos, ela me avistou ao longe, e sorriu, mais então seu rosto empalideceu ao ver o tanto de sangue que havia na minha roupa, e o rastro que vinha atrás de mim. Não tive mais forças para me segurar ..

-Inuyasha – Sussurrei antes de ser envolvida pela escuridão.

Não sei quanto tempo passou desde eu ter desmaiado, sonhos e pesadelos me assombravam, eu acordava e não via ninguém, via tudo nublado, ouvia vozes e não conseguia responder.

Minha cabeça foi tornando mais lúcida, mais eu suave, e sentia calafrios, sabia que eu não estava bem, sabia que estava morrendo. Abri meus olhos, e vi Sango ao meu lado, com um olhar preocupado, quando eu virei o rosto para ela, ela abriu um sorriso.

-Kagome ... como você está? – Eu olhei para o rosto dela, e vi marcas de lágrimas. Tentei dar um sorriso para acalmar minha amiga, mais não consegui.

- Ca-aa-deee... ele-eee –Consegui sussurrar com muita dificuldade. Ela pegou a minha mão, e eu soube que morreria antes de ver aqueles lindos olhos dourados novamente. Dei um longo suspiro.

- Ele vai chegar Kag, resista. Não nos deixe. Você é forte, por favor – Sango falava desesperadamente. Eu dei um pequeno aperto na mão dela, para passar forças para ela.

- Cuu-uuida del-eee pra miim-m ? – Olhei para ela, e deixei uma lágrima solitária correr pela minha face.

- Você não vai morrer, não fala assim..- Então ela começou a chorar, e eu senti meu coração se apertar mais ainda.

Foi nesse momento em que eu vi um borrão vermelho passar rapidamente pela porta da cabana da Kaede.

- Cade a Kagome? Eu não a vi em nossa casa, Ca...- Ele parou de falar ao me ver deitada, com os olhos semi cerrados, e com várias ervas de medicamentos do meu lado. E congelou mais ainda ao ver uma Sango sempre tão forte, chorando daquela maneira.

- Vooc-êe vee-eeio – Sussurei quase sem forças, foi então que comecei a tossir, e a sair sangue na minha tosse. Rapidamente as mãos delicadas da Sango, foram substituídas pelas mãos grossas de Inuyasha.

- Kagome... o que você tem? – Ele disse de uma maneira preocupada, quando parei de tossir limpei minha Mao e olhei para ele, dei um sorriso fraco para ele, e vi os olhos dele antes tão dourados e brilhantes, agora nebulados de medo.

- Ela estava voltando para casa, e tropeçou em um galho e caiu por cima daquela planta Youkai, foi então que o espinho perfurou sua barriga, e liberou o veneno no sangue dela. – Disse a velha Kaede entrando na barraca, silenciosamente, ela trocou minha água, me deu mais medicamentos, e saiu em silencio da cabana, pois sabia da necessidade de ficarmos a sós.

Foi quando eu o vi levantar.

- Vou matar todos esses youkais. – Disse ele possesso de raiva. Segurei na mão dele, antes dele ir.

-Não...- Sussurrei fracamente. Ele parou e olhou para mim com um olhar triste.

- Mas Kago..- Ele disse

- Nãa-oo m-eee deix-aa mais – Interrompi ele. Suspirei ao ver ele se sentar ao meu lado novamente e tomar minha mão na dele.

- Me desculpa Kagome, foi um erro meu, eu sou muito idiota, nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinha,eu que sempre prometi te protejer,não deveria ter deixado você esse tempo todo sozinha, eu não agüento mais ver você esconder seu sorriso mais lindo, o brilho dos olhos seus olhos. Me desculpa ter me afastado de você assim... ? E ter deixado você desprotegida? – Os olhos dele transbordavam de medo de me perder, de tristeza, e de culpa por ter me deixado. Dei a ele um sorriso mais forte dessa vez, e apertei a Mao dele.

-Euu..te.. perdôo. Só... – Pausei antes de continuar – me... promete.. uma ..coisa? – Consegui sussurrar com dificuldade.

- Qualquer coisa, prometo qualquer coisa. – Ele disse num tom desesperado.

- Nunca... s-ee... esqueç-aaa.. que..eu te amo.., e .. nuncaa.. esqueça... que eu vou estar sempre aqui em você...- Levantei minha mão com dificuldade e toquei o coração dele, ele colocou a mão dele por cima da minha e disse.

- Eu prometo...

Foi então que eu soube que ele sempre me amaria.. fui fechando meus olhos aos poucos

- Mas Kagome.. não me deixe

- Eu preciso de você Kagome

Fui fechando, até estar completamente fechado, e ele falava comigo desesperadamente, tentando fazer eu acordar novamente..

- Kaggg

- KAGOMEE...

E então levemente, senti minha mão tombar ao lado do meu corpo. E mergulhei novamente na escuridão.

Será que eu morri? Fiz essa pergunta diversas vezes.. mais não era assim que eu imaginava a morte, eu tinha que ir para algum lugar. Mas eu apenas me encontrava no meio do nada, de um escuro absoluto. A ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de ouvir o Inuyasha gritar meu nome.._** Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha.**_.. E então meu coração deu um salto. Eu tinha que voltar para o Inuyasha, o MEU Inuyasha, eu precisava dele, eu não estava morta, isso não era morte. Meu coração então, começou a Bater cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, eu fui ficando sufocada até soltar um suspiro tão alto, que no mesmo instante,senti meus olhos se abrirem. Olhei para o teto, e pus a Mao no meu coração, fechei os olhos novamente com força, estava sentindo meu coração bater tão intensamente, eu estava me sentindo tão bem, então foi ai que eu senti uma mão quente por cima da minha.

Abri meus olhos devagar, e vi o que eu mais tinha medo de perder. Vi os olhos dourados mais lindos do mundo, abri um sorriso tão grande, e na mesma hora pulei em cima dele. Ele me segurou assustado, e caímos nós dois pra trás, eu fiquei por cima dele, o olhando.

- Kagome, você não pode fazer muito esforço ainda.. – Ele disse num tom preocupado, mais feliz. Eu sai de cima dele, e me sentei de frente a ele.

- Como? Eu estava tão mal...

- Eu te dei meu sangue, sou um meio youkai, mais por ter sangue youkai, ajudou a tirar o veneno, e também te ajudou a curar mais rápido. Eu não sabia se daria certo, nunca havia tentado, a muito tempo, me falaram que quando alguém com sangue youkai dá para um humano beber , esse humano se cura, mais eu sempre tive medo de usar, e acontecer algo de errado, ou de não acontecer nada. – ele ia falando divagar e eu ia sentimento meu coração bater cada vez mais forte – e agora como, você tem meu sangue nas suas veias, você tem um pedaço de mim também. – ele sorriu tão lindamente, que eu não pude deixar de me emocionar, ele havia feito isso tudo pra me salvar. Como eu o amava.

Mas meu coração de repente se apertou, e meu sorriso sumiu, e meus olhos deram lugar a triste, ele iria voltar a viajar. E eu iria ficar sozinha novamente, abaixei minha cabeça, e suspirei. Ele ao perceber minha mudança de humor, levantou meu rosto com a Mao, e olhou dentro dos meus olhos.

- Porque você está triste? – disse ele meio receoso.

- Porque agora que eu estou bem, vou te perder novamente. – disse cabisbaixa

- Me perder? Você não vai me perder kag..

- Claro que eu vou Inuyasha, você vai voltar para essas viagens e eu vou ficar aqui novamente sozinha. – Dei uma longa pausa, e olhei para ele, segurei minhas lágrimas – Inuyasha.. você não me ama não é?

Ele ficou chocado ao ouvir o que eu disse, ficou olhando para mim como se eu tivesse enlouquecido.

- Ta maluca Kagome? Eu te amo você sabe disso

- Eu sei.. mais eu estou perguntando se você me ama como uma pessoa de convivência, ou como uma mulher.. – abaixei os olhos e dei um sorriso triste, e nem esperei ele me responder – não precisa responder, eu sei que é apenas como alguém de convivência, alias, o que eu sou não é? Eu nunca vou poder ter teu coração... eu nã ...

Então antes deu terminar de falar, eu senti uma pressão em meus lábios, levantei os olhos assustada, e vi então Inuyasha me beijando, fechei os olhos lentamente, e deixei me envolver por aquele beijo único, acolhedor, e reconfortante. Depois de um tempo, ele foi se separando de mim, e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. Me fitou bem fundo com aqueles grandes olhos dourados, e disse:

- Eu te amo Kagome Taisho, como minha mulher, como minha esposa, como dona do meu coração. Me desculpe ter feito você sofrer tanto achando que eu não a amava, fui um idiota e infantil, nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinha, e prometo que nunca mais vou deixa-la. Vou te amar todos os dias, e vou te fazer feliz acima de tudo. Eu tive que quase te perder novamente, para ver o tamanho da sua importância, eu quero ficar aqui contigo, quero criar uma família com você. O que você me diz disso? Você me perdoa? – A cada palavra que ele ia falando, eu ia afundando cada vez mais naquela imensidão dourada, meu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro de mim, abri um sorriso enorme, e o abracei com muita força.

- É claro que eu quero construir uma família com você, e ficar para sempre contigo, e te amar todos os dias. Eu te amo tanto, mais tanto Inuyasha. Eu te perdôo. – O enchi de beijos. Mais tarde nós saímos da cabana da kaede, ficamos conversando nós 5. Eu, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku e Kaede, durante um longo tempo. Quando o cansaço tomou conta de mim, o Inuyasha me levou para casa.

Ao chegar lá, vi os olhos dele brilharem, e eu soube que ele seria meu para toda a vida, o abracei, e com os olhares fizemos muitas promessas silenciosas. Foi nessa noite que nos amamos com tudo que podíamos. Mergulhamos no prazer máximo entre duas pessoas. E firmamos nosso laço eterno.

**6 meses depois.**

Acordei com uma felicidade sem igual hoje, me levantei, coloquei meu kimono verde, com pequenas flores amarelas, amarrei meu cabelo num rabo médio, e o prendi com um laço com pedrinhas penduradas. Eu estava grávida de 5 meses, fiquei radiante com a noticia que seria mãe, Inuyasha estava mais presente do que nunca, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso, ele estava com medo de não conseguir ser um bom pai. Mas eu sempre dizia que ele seria o melhor. Fui saindo da cabana e o avistei perto de uma arvore, fui até ele e o abracei por trás.

- Bom dia meu amor. – sorri ao ver ele se virar e me abraçar. Como sempre lindo.

- Bom dia minha linda. – Ele me deu um selinho. E sorriu – Vamos dar um passeio?

- Claro, adoraria – entrelacei meus dedos nos dele e fomos juntos para a floresta.

Estava tudo muito tranqüilo, era primavera e eu amava essa estação, tudo era lindo. Parei para ver diversas flores, cada uma mais bonita que a outra. Foi nessa hora que eu vi uma borboleta roxa, com detalhes rosas na asa, sorri abertamente, quando ela pousou no meu dedo. A olhei bem, e lembrei daquele dia na clareira. Olhei para o Inuyasha, e vi que ele me observava encantado, com um sorriso brincando nos seus lindos lábios.

- Olha Inuyasha! Eu acho que ela gosta de mim. – Disse radiante

- É claro que gosta..não tem como não gostar de você. – Ele disse perto do meu ouvido. Então a borboleta bateu asas e foi embora. E eu acrescentei em pensamento: _"Obrigada por ter realizado o meu desejo."_

Virei para o Inuyasha, e o abracei.

- Eu te amo muito – Sussurrei bem pertinho dos lábios dele.

- Eu também te amo muito meu amor, você e ao nosso filho. – Ele disse me abraçando, e me levando para mais perto dele.

- Para sempre? – Olhei fundo naqueles olhos dourados, nos quais eu sempre me encantaria e sempre admiraria.

- Para sempre minha flor. – Ele sussurrou antes de selar os seus lábios aos meus. Então eu soube que teria o coração dele só para mim, e para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Oi gente, então essa One-shot eu fiz ela rapidamente, ficou péssima. Mas né tomara que vocês gostem. Então se chegaram até aqui, me deixe uma review só para saber se vocês gostaram, e para saber se eu faço mais ones né. Beijos.<strong>


End file.
